Late Night Fix
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: It's late and she should be home in a hot bath, reading a good book (Maybe Castle's) and nursing a good bottle of wine. Yet she's stuck at the Precinct, all alone, finishing her paperwork. That is until Castle shows up... did I mention it's raining really heavy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I wanted to start something new so here we go. I hope you like it and go read my other stories I'm sure you will enjoy it. It's Au and Kate's hair is longer way longer think season 4 hair. So this is new and if anyone has anymore ideas for stories please let me know. Also read/review cause I mean why not. Also this is not going to be a long story. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters at the most**

* * *

It was late, really late and outside it looked like a storm was brewing. Detective Katherine Beckett who preferred to be called 'Kate', was stuck at the precinct, alone. She had gotten roped into finishing the reports because she had not done it in a while and the paperwork had piled up. Kate had thought, that she should have asked Espo and Ryan for help, but no she had forgotten and being "nice" detective that she is, ended up taking one for the team and sent them home to relax. Not wanting them to be caught in the storm. She could have called a cab and went home, finishing the rest of the paperwork in the morning but she didn't. The paper work and caffeine being her only company for the moment.

The weather had went from the beautiful and warm shining sun in the morning and afternoon to a cold, windy and rainy night in a matter of minutes. Kate could hear the heavy rain pelting against the windows. Wishing she was at home in a hot bath, with the scented candles lit, a good book and a glass of red wine nearby. Everyone else had been sent home orders from Captain Montgomery himself, also trying to avoid being caught in the bad weather and leaving her alone to finish her reports and her thoughts. She had also been ordered to go home but since she was going home to no one, Kate had decided to stay after much insistence on her part. Lanie, her best friend who worked as the Medical Examiner down at the Morgue had come up to make sure that Kate went home to but Kate did not budge and Lanie had given in and went home, with a promise of calling her tonight and having a girls day out soon.

Even Castle went home early, not before asking Kate, if he should stay with her to keep her company or that she could just come home with him, and cuddle under the blanket and watch a bunch of movies whilst having snacks. She had denied both his offers especially the latter, deeming it inappropriate in her head, and to him. She sent him home claiming that he'll be bored here and he would have to watch Alexis because Martha was out with her friends for the evening.

Rick had told her that "Alexis is a big girl, a teenager who is more than capable of watching herself now. Let me stay and keep you company whilst you work." while sitting by her desk, in his chair... _In his chair, Castle has his own chair now, when did that happen?_ The one that is now always alongside hers near her desk at the Precinct.

Kate stood up pushing her chair back, thanking god that there was only a few officers and detectives left, but they did not pay attention to what she was doing. She grabbed Castle's hand yanked him up from his chair, took his jacket that was draped on his chair, gave it to him and shoved/marched him to the elevator. Not before turning around to check if she forgot anything, noticing a few curious stares she barked out a "Nothing to see here, get back to work, then go home to your family." and they had all turned back to what they were doing.

Kate had turned back around to finish marching Rick to the elevator, once they reached she pressed the button and they waited for the elevator doors to open. Once it did Rick stepped inside and turned to face Kate. "Are you sure, you don't want me to stay because I would not mind honestly. I would even help do the paperwork."

"Castle, go home and relax or write and take care of Alexis. Tell her I said hi. It looks like it's going to rain anyway." with that he sighed whilst pressing the button and gave Kate what she thought was a look of longing before the doors shut.

Kate had let out a breathe that she did not know she was holding and walked dejectedly back to her desk. Before sitting down and working on all her paper work.

Kate's stomach rumbling brought her out of her thoughts. She groaned knowing that barely eating the whole day is the cause of her hunger. Lucky she was the only one their so she kicked back her chair and stood up and stretched. Trying to get her muscles loosened up. Her jacket was off as it was hot inside the Precinct yet cold outside of it. Glad that she is at least not freezing her arse off. Kate's shirt had rode up as she stretched, but she didn't bother about anyone watching her because she knew she was alone or at least alone on the homicide floor.

She knew she had to eat something or at least get caffeine in her system so that she will be able to get through the rest of the night filled with paperwork and go home and sleep till tomorrow after. Glad that it was Friday and she only had to come in tomorrow if a body drops. But other than she can spend the rest of the day catching up with some sleep and some quality personal time. _The break room fridge might have something to eat and I'll make some coffee. Ugh I need real food in my system, I'm tired of building my Styrofoam temple of takeouts._ She had thought.

Kate had started to walk to the break room and as she walked away, she knocked over some files and pens that were sitting on the edge of her desk. _Really now Katherine, since when did you become so clumsy._ The things that fell had made a loud sound, when it hit the floor. Unknowingly she did not hear the soft ding of the elevator door opening.

* * *

Rick was pacing up and down in his office. "Dad? Is that you, you're home ear...ly" Alexis had paused mid sentence stopping and staring at her dad. Confusion present on her face "Dad, why do you look so worried?" she asked him

"Alexis, honey. I seem to have hit a writer's block wall at the moment. Also Detective Beckett chased me home early, and told me either to write a new chapter or relax and take care of you since Grams is out for the night." he told her stopping in front her.

"Dad, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Detective Beckett should know that by now, so go relax and then when you are ready later come back and write." she told him

"Beckett knows that you're old enough, but she wanted me to come back and watch over you.. She is going to be all by herself at the precinct" he looks out the window and see's the rain coming down heavy. "Looks like it's going to storm tonight too."

"But, why would she not go home also?" Alexis asked Rick

"Well, you know Beckett, she always likes to finish her work and then do everything else." he tells her.

"Unlike like someone I know. Mr Procrastinator. At least Beckett gets her work done" Alexis teases

"Hey! I got my work done." Rick exclaims

"Dad your chapter was due about three days ago. Why don't you go get Beckett and bring her back here for dinner. Maybe she can inspire you to work and she won't be alone tonight?" she asked

"I still get my work done, That's a great idea Pumpkin! I'll cook tonight so you don't have to worry. I still don't want to leave you alone and besides what if she doesn't want to come?" Ricks sighs

"Okay. Well then at least you will know that you tried. Just admit it dad, you really like her or in fact love her." Alexis points out

"I do not... Oh who am I kidding you know I do, but she won't love me back. I mean she only sees me as a friend and not a billionare playboy that page 6, portrays me as." he says

"Well then tonight you can prove it to her, she stuck around long enough to put up with your childish antics. Besides I like Beckett, she's really nice and she gives good advice and helps me out a lot." she tells Rick

"Then I should go and get her..." The front door opens and is shut pausing Rick mid sentence.

"Darlings, I'm back" Martha called out to Rick and Alexis

They both walk out the office and see Martha already making a drink of hers. "Mother, home so soon?" Rick gives his mother a kiss on her cheek and Alexis hugs her.

"Hello darlings. Well the weather was bad, so I had ended up cancelling my plans and I came straight back home." she tells them while taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay, I'm going to get Beckett and bring her back here for dinner." Rick tells them excitedly before kissing Alexis on her head and going to grab his jacket and keys before leaving

As he was closing the front door he heard his mother asking Alexis. "So he seems happy to bring Katherine here." He didn't get to hear Alexis's reply but he sure knows what she told her.

Rick heads out the building telling the doorman that he will be back soon and calls a cab. The rain becoming just a bit heavier now. He tells the cab driver to take him to the 12th Precinct. On the way their he thinks _I admitted it so easily to Alexis that I like Kate, but why can't I tell her or why can't she that._

The cab arrives outside the Precinct and he pays the cab driver telling him to wait here and he'll give him extra when he gets back. The cab driver immediately agrees eager to earn extra cash for the night.

Rick enters the Precinct and heads straight to the elevator once he's inside, he mentally prepares himself for rejection. The doors open and he walks out. The first thing he see's through the window on the wall separating the desks from the hallway. Is Kate bending down to pick up whatever she had dropped. Her long legs were straight as she bent down, her pants were hugging her ass showing of the curves of it and her hips. Walked up to the doorway stopping his movements to stare, licking his lips. Knowing that he shouldn't be doing this as it would make Kate angry at him. _Can't I admire how she looks, and she looks beautiful but then again she does is beautiful everyday._

Rick clears his throat but in a husky, teasing voice he says "Well, well, well, what do we have here..."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well I hoped you enjoyed this I think I'm going to do one more chapter and leave it as a two shot. I don't know I'll see**

 **Anywayyyy please Read/Review and let me know what you think and how I can improve.**

 **Mmmkayyyyy Byeeeeee *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Well isn't this a quick update from me, you should be glad. I'm supposed to be studying, but being the most distracted, procrastinator that I am. I dedicated my time too writing this chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to read/review.**

* * *

 _"Well, well, well, what do we_ _have here?..."_

Kate had stilled her movements. _Shit I just had to get caught by the one person whom, I didn't expect to see for the rest of the night. Ugh! Wait I can't believe he came back. But what did he come back for?_ She bit her lip before sighing and standing up straight. Whatever she did not pick up was left lying on the floor, while the rest of it, was placed back onto the desk beside her, before turning around to face Rick. Not realizing that she was still biting her lip.

Rick inwardly groaned when he saw her bite her lip _This woman will be the death of me, but at least I'll die a happy man._

"What are you doing back here Castle, I thought I sent you home to watch over Alexis?" She said in fake anger, a smile threatening to break out at the corners of her mouth. _Although thank god you came back, I was so bored over here alone,_ was what she didn't say to him. She was ecstatic at the fact that he came back but she didn't want him to know that, at all.

"Uh, well. I came over to get you in fact, Alexis and I wanted to invite you to come and have dinner with us, she said that you should not, be alone tonight and because the weather is bad,that you should come so that we could also have a movie night which I know that she loves having with you. Also I'm having a bit writers block moment and Alexis figured that you could help me, since you're my muse and the book is based on you." Rick rambled

"Would look at that, Richard Castle, writer extraordinaire. Rambling on, who would have thought." Kate teased. "I appreciate the offer but you do know, that I have to finish the paperwork and then get home." _I wonder if Alexis really invited me or was it just his offer and he used Alexis as a cover up. Either way it was sweet of him to come back to invite me. Woah sweet? Well he is, the past few days he's been showing me a new side to him. The more vulnerable and father like, side he shows when he's with or around his family. The side that I can grow to love. Wait what? Back up Katherine since when did you start to develop feelings of love for him! I mean you know that you like him but love?!_

"I was not rambling! Anyway I can already see, how lonely you are, because there is no one here but you, your paperwork and your caffeine in the break room. I can keep you company until you're finished and then you can come home with me or do you have a hot date tonight? " he said with a smirk, _please accept, please accept , please accept_ he had chanted in his head

"Thanks but no thanks. For your information if a hot date includes me alone, with a warm bath, red wine and a good book for the rest of the night. Then yes I have a hot date. Anyway why are you so keen on inviting me back to your place? Dont use Alexis as an excuse Castle. You just want to have your dirty little way with me, while we're there?" She says the last part in a teasing tone. _Just accept the offer for your own sake. You do want to go there anyway and be there with them, that's why you always tease him._

"Well I hadn't thought about it in that way but now that you said it" Rick says in a husky voice. _Why am I lying to myself and to_ her. "No but on a serious note I don't think that you should be alone tonight especially in this why would I use my own daughter as an excuse, what she said was true. Mind if I join you tonight, to be included in that I He tells her noticing that she had a bit of a glazed look on her face

 _Damn him and his sexy voice. Wait he stopped talking, pay attention._ Kate bit her lip again "I know you won't use Alexis as an excuse, besides I'm a big girl now. I think I can handle a little storm and being alone. What if I didn't want you to join?" Just as she finished saying that a loud clap of thunder boomed across the distance, making Kate and Rick jump a bit. "Did you just jump? Are you afraid of the wittle storm Castle?" she says teasing him in a baby voice.

"No I did not just jump and I'm not scared of a 'wittle storm' Beckett." Rick says with a high voice at the end, realizing that his voice was not normal, he nervously clears his throat. Hoping that she didn't notice the high tone of his voice, whilst she was trying not to laugh at him because she knew that he was scared. "Go ahead laugh I know you want to." he says and Kate bursts out into laughter _I love her laugh it's so..._

"You know... I could come over and make sure that you're all safe and sound." Kate says in a seductive voice, slowly walking over to him. He gulped audibly and she heard him. _He's so easy to tease, at least I know he's attracted to me. What else can I do?...Oh wait I know!_

"So... so you're coming over right? Cause I totally won't mind the extra company tonight. The other side of my bed has gotten lonely and needs to be warmed up. I would do it myself but I'm only one person" _God it seems, like I can't form any comebacks for her these days and my charm has hit a wall. What is she doing to me?_

"Can't do it by yourself you say? What can we do to change the fact" Kate pretended to think and when she reached Rick, she leaned up to reach his ear and whispers "As long as I get to use my handcuffs" and with that she leans back, a smirk crossing her lips to look at his reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth were open slightly in a gaping fish expression.

"Uh, what? Handcuffs kinky I like it." Rick says quickly trying to regain his composure and with that he does a sexy side smirk and sends a wink her way.

Kate put her right hand on Rick's chest, leaning in close to his face as if she was going to kiss him. She could see his eyes gaze into hers before gazing down at her lips. "God you're so easy to tease." and with that she pushes him back whilst also stepping back a bit to give him space. _He looked like he was about to kiss me back. Maybe I should have let him._

"Aww, come on Kate you can't do that to me." Rick says with a groan following.

"Do what exactly Rick?" She says emphasizing his name. He noted the way she rolled the R and the way her teeth snapped with K. Kate started to turn around to pick up the rest of the things but she felt a hand grip hers and then she was spun into Rick's embrace. Now close enough to feel his firm yet soft body as well as his strong arms and his face,where she could stare into those bright blue orbs of his. She was of course shocked by this, not expecting it to happen at all.

Rick gripped her tightly before moving his hand up to gently cup her cheek and bring her face closer to his. "Tease me..." Coming out more of a husky whisper than what he wanted it to be. He noticed her eyes look at his lips quickly before looking back into his eyes. She also bit her lip, a force of habit that came about when he was around and also something he grew to like a lot.

Not knowing who made the first move, their lips came together for a slow yet passionate kiss. It was not rushed nor was it awkward, it was something both of them liked. Forget the feeling of a zoo in their stomachs, it was like a dozen and more fireworks had erupted and were not going to stop anytime soon. Both had not experienced a feeling from a kiss like this before. It was a good feeling that shocked them both.

They slowly pulled back, leaning their foreheads on each others, their lungs screaming for oxygen. "Wow..." Kate whispered in awe after they both had caught their breathe. He kept his hand on her cheek, her hand came up to hold onto to his their.

"Amazing..." Rick breathed out. "I like you a lot Kate and it's not just an attraction or lust because you're beautiful. As I grew to learn about you as a person, and as you opened up to me slowly, you showed me how amazing you are. You caught me in a twist and I can't seem to untangle myself from. You have such a beautiful and brilliant mind and despite being the most maddening and challenging person I have ever met, I still fell for you. I want to wake up in the morning and you be the first thing I see, I want to make pancakes and your coffee just the way you like it for breakfast, I want to call, text, hold your hand and kiss you whenever you want. I want us to have family days, where we have dinners, and movie nights as well as play Laser Tag with Alexis. I want to still be your partner here at work as well as your boyfriend and I want those late nights whether we are together or if it's through phone calls where we stay up sharing stories, talking about anything and everything. " he finished

 _Could he get anymore sweeter..._ Kate gave him a slow and sweet kiss to show him, how much she appreciated him. "Rick, I... I like you a lot. You have made me a better person, a more happier one and I have gotten used to you pulling my pigtails. You're not just a 'Playboy millionaire' that page 6 portrays, you as. You're more than that, you're sweet, kind and caring and not afraid to take risks even if it will affect your relationship with the person because you want to do what's right. I want you. I want all of those things to happen. I never met someone like you, where you make me want you yet also want to hit or laugh at you for your childish antics. I want us to carry on being partners here at the Precinct, building theories together, solving all our murder cases. I want to spend more time with Alexis as well as Martha and I want to be with you."

This time Rick initiated the kiss, this time he bit her lip softly before soothing it. She made the kiss more passionate and hooked her arms around his neck, her hands reaching up to play with his hair at the of his neck and the nape of his neck. His arms wound around her more, his one hand gripping her waist rubbing circles on it with his thumb, his other hand still on her cheek keeping her close.

They pulled apart slowly once again. "Does this make us friends with benefits now?" Rick says with a smirk on his face once again.

She giggled "No Castle it doesn't" with that she does her famous eye roll in a teasing way. "Besides who said we are even friends?" and she gives him the most innocent look she could muster up at the moment.

"Kateeeee!" he drags out in a fake scolding tone. But his smile gave it a way. "I'm yours and you are mine."

"Possessive much Rick?" and she cocks a raised eyebrow at him. "But yes, that's how being a relationship works."

"Okay so that means I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend right?" he teases her

"Must I explain this concept to you like I would to a four year old on a sugar rush? Oh wait that's how you are every other day." she teases back

"Oh how you wound me" and he fakes getting stabbed. "You're" he pecks her lips quickly "truly" pecks her lips again "Extraordinary" he finishes by giving her a proper kiss.

Kate giggles once again "Looks like we're going to be kissing a lot."

"I know right, why haven't we been doing this before?" he asks

"I don't know, but we should make up for it." Kate says

Ricks leans down to kiss her but pauses halfway "Hey, you still haven't answered my invitation from earlier."

"Hmmm, let me think" and she pretends to think for a long time.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're pretending to think of an answer for long on purpose." Rick says whilst tickling Kate's side causing her to laugh and squirm away from him.

"Stop that!" she shrieks while laughing

"My, my, my is Beckett ticklish? I think I have to torture her to get the answer then" and he carries on tickling her.

Kate laughs loudly still trying to get away. "Okay, Okay... I give in, I'm sorry. I'm coming with you I just need to get my things." she says after a while trying to catch her breath.

"That sounds great, come let me help you and we can go quickly. I'm cooking tonight and they must be hungry already. I've been here for half an hour already." Ricks says while letting go of Kate, so that she could go get her things and looked up at the clock.

Kate turned around to face her desk and gather her things "You're cooking tonight? What are you making, please don't tell me it's one of your creations."

"My creations are good, and no it's not one of them. It is a surprise to you though" He says while walking over to help Kate.

"Well then we better get moving before the rain gets worse than it already is." Kate says and she switches off the lights.

"Wait one more kiss before we leave." and he kisses her quickly. "Okay I'm good for the night, you can go home now."

"Castle!" Kate exclaims before slapping his chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. If I should do a third chapter or just end it here. I apologize for mistakes and the late update I will try to correct it. Anyway please read and review I appreciate it XD**

 **Mmmkayyyy Byeeeee *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_ **Dear fellow Castle fans and also Caskett shippers. I sincerely apologise for this story and how shit my writing is. Despite the fact that I am still young and I am still learning and adapting to writing informal and formal English. I must admit it will get better over time as I write. Yes English is my first language and some of the spelling of words are going to be different because this is how I learnt to spell it in my country. All in all I promise I will improve and hopefully get positive results. Now all of the formal things, blah ,blah, blah is out of the way on to the last chapter of this story of mine XD**

* * *

"Castle!" Kate exclaims before slapping his chest.

"What? I was just joking... or was I?" He replies with that smirk of his.

Kate was caught up in her thoughts whilst staring at him. "Wow you truly are a ruggedly handsome man..." in a breathless tone. His smirk grows bigger and his eyes start to twinkle in a mischievous way. Realizing that she had spoken her thoughts aloud "Did I just say that out loud?" and she cringes a bit.

"Why yes Beckett you did, nice of you to finally admit that I am.I mean I always knew I was, but... its good hearing that you think that." He says with a mischievous look on his face.

 _What are you up to Castle._ "Wow, Ricky, cocky much?" She says in a teasing tone seeping into her voice.

"Can we please not have you saying anything related to the male anatomy. It makes me want to do things to you that are not suitable in the environment we're in" Rick says a bit turned on.

"Afraid of a little reaction." Kate says seductively biting her bottom lip slowly

"Kate stop, or I'm not going to be able to control myself." Rick says shifting into a comfortable position.

"But I don't want to." she says whilst pouting

"Maybe you can later, once we're both out of here. But here's something to keep you wanting." Rick says before grabbing Kate into his arms and giving her a kiss that left her breathless but she returned with much fervour.

"Mmmm, I like where this is going" Kate says after they pull back with her eyes still closed. "Okay you've convinced me lets get my things and go right now." and with that she turns around to gather the rest of the things.

Rick grabs her jacket off the chair and holds it out so that Kate could slip into to it, "Your jacket MI 'lady."

Kate slips her arms into the jacket "Why thank you kind sir." she pulls the jacket closer to her body. Before turning around to give Rick a kiss on his cheek to which he grins at her.

"Shall we?" Rick extends his hand out to her.

"Yes we shall." and with that Kate intertwines their hands together.

Rick leads them both quickly to the elevator. He pressed the button and stood waiting for the doors to open, lucky it was late so they didn't have to wait too long for the elevator. It dinged signalling it's arrival onto their floor.

Kate tugs Rick inside the elevator and they stand there facing the door, and in a comfortable silence waiting to reach. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" Rick says breaking the silence.

"Do what?" Kate replies gripping his hand tighter.

"Stand here with you, hold your hand, kiss you whenever I want to." Rick says while looking at Kate.

"It's so unreal, who would have thought, that you and I would end up falling for each other." she says while sighing

"Well I think it was me and my irresistible charm, who knew we would. I ended up wooing you and you fell for me." he says grinning, while pulling Kate closer and leaning his forehead against the side of her head.

Kate burst into a fit of laughter. "Irresistible charm? Woo me?" she repeats before laughing again. "I think you're meant to say childish antics and you fell for me first before I fell for you."

"I'm not even going to deny that now because you look so cute. Childish antics charmed my way into that heart of yours." Rick replies

Kate was about to reply when the elevator dinged again and the doors opened. They stepped out and Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulder keeping her close and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He kissed her forehead before leading them out. He had noticed that the cab was still waiting for him to get back.

"Woah, I didn't think the cab driver would wait this long." Rick says surprised

"Why did you come with the cab? Why didn't you come with the town car?" Kate asks as they walked over to the cab.

"I was kinda in a hurry so I forgot to call for it. Anyway where is your cruiser?" Rick asks

"Well it's parked in the parking lot because I thought I was going home alone tonight and not in a cab." she replies whilst rolling her eyes

"And... There's the eye roll" Rick laughs. "Would you like to take your cruiser instead of the cab, so that people won't ask questions when you show up to pick up your car in the morning? Oh and who says you're going home tonight?" Ricks asks Kate at first before winking.

"And you told me to stop with the innuendos." Kate says smirking "Also who says I will be staying the night?"

"Oh I'm making sure you're going to stay the night." Rick replies in a husky voice

"On that note, lets go with my cruiser and you can go pay the cab fee,for making him wait so long" Kate tells him and pushes him towards the cab driver while she waits under the cover because the rain was heavy and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella.

Rick agrees and trudges quickly to the cab and pays him extra and comes back to Kate completely soaked and he only spent two minutes outside in the rain.

"Okay I completely forgot to bring an umbrella on the way over here. So I guess we have to brave the weather and go to the parking lot." Rick tells her before shaking his hair to get rid of the water droplets.

"Wait before we go and since you're already wet, come step outside and stand under the rain with me for a few moments." Kate asks

"Why?" and he holds out his hand for Kate and she grips it and tugs him so both of them are now getting soaked.

"Just humour me" with that Kate gripped his collar and pulled him down for a long kiss. After the initial shock wore off he kissed her back. When they pulled back from the kiss, Kate sighed "I always wanted to do that."

"Well check it off your bucket list. A kiss in the rain why didn't I think of that?" Rick says

"That's because that big head of yours revolves around other things." Kate laughs

"But I have a bucket list and it's not on there." Rick whined a little

"You have a bucket list?" Kate asks him

"Hell yeah I do, It's handwritten and printed out. I don't know why I have two copies. I guess the handwritten is in a book and the printed copy is the one I would carry around. Remind me to show you it when we get to the loft" Rick says

"I would love to see it, but come on let's get out of the rain and go because we're wasting time." Kate says and they start walking to the parking lot and she unlocks the cruiser. Once they're inside, Kate driving and Rick in the front seat next to her and on their way to the loft Rick turns on the heater so that they could get warm and dry off. His hands shift to the radio and he puts it on but he didn't like the song that was playing so he kept switching through the stations until...

Kate slapped his hand away. "Aww Beckett, why did you do that?" Rick says in a high tone

"What did I tell you about playing with the radio." Kate says in a fake scold

"But, I was looking for a song" Rick replies

"By changing it over 50 times Castle? It becomes annoying. Anyway we should talk about us and what we are going to tell everyone." she says

"I did not expect this to happen so soon and I didn't think that you return the same feelings as me. So it is still a bit of a shock. But I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." Rick says softly gazing at Kate

"I want you... Let's just tell our family for now and we'll be professional at work so they won't know. We'll ease into telling Lanie, Ryan and Espo and of course Montgomery. You and I are a couple Rick, and that's what I want." Kate tells Rick and she took her free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and placed it on his lap. He intertwined their hands together.

"I'm glad, Kate and I'll do whatever you need me to do." Rick tells her

They talk about random things and about their previous cases but they never once had an awkward silence or moment the entire ride. Once they arrive at the loft Kate parks the car and Rick leads her to the front of the building. They both enter and great the doorman, wishing him a goodnight, Rick leads Kate to the elevators.

He presses the button and the door opens, they enter and Kate presses the button leading to his loft . The elevator door shuts and Kate turns to face Rick as they wait. She notices the mirror behind them and she makes Rick turn around to face the mirror. Once he does, she takes out her IPhone, opens the camera app "Come let's take some pictures together." she says.

Rick readily agrees "We need some fun ones together" and she snaps a few photos of them doing funny poses, one where they are both smiling, one where they both sticking their tongues out, one with Rick tickling her and she's laughing and he's smiling at her. One where they are holding each other. Another with Kate kissing his cheek and finally one of them kissing.

It was a long ride up as Rick lived on the loft at the top floor so he has no neighbours on the same floor but he has neighbours living below him. The door dings signalling that they have arrived and it opened Rick holds Kate's hand and leads her to the front door. He turns to look at her and she does the same. "So are you ready to face the music?" Rick asks

"Let's do it" she says determinedly and with that he inserts the key and turns it so that the red door unlocks and opens the door holding it, so that Kate could enter. Once she does he steps in and shuts the front door behind him...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Wellllll I lied there's going to be one more chapter... SORRY for the late update and the mistakes within the story. Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon.**

 **Mmmkayyyyy byeeeeee *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_ **Anddddd I'm back and it's also the final chapter for this story originally supposed to be a one shot but here we are four chapters later XD. Anyway thanks for reading and totally liking this story or at least I hope you did. I should be writing a new and improved Castle story. Remember I'm still learning and adapting to writing so... I apologize for the late update and don't forget to Read/Review**

 **P.S: Sorry for the long authors note... Enjoy**

* * *

"Dad you're back!" Alexis shouted from the couch she was sitting on with Martha and with that she stood up and starts walking towards him. "Did you tell Kate—" She stopped mid-sentence, and mid-step, when she had noticed that Kate was standing next to her dad.

"Woah, De ja Vu. She did the same thing earlier before I came to get you." Ricks whispers to Kate, which causes her to giggle quietly. "Since when does Detective Beckett giggle?"

Kate slaps his arm, "Oh shut up, Rick, and pay attention." They both listen to Alexis and Martha once again.

"And it looks like he brought a guest darling" Martha says with a knowing smile whilst walking up to greet Kate whom, she pulls into a tight hug "Katherine dear, how wonderful it is to see you again"

Kate who is now used to Martha's greetings, hugged her back enthusiastically. "Martha, it's great to see you too'' Then she looks over Martha's shoulder to see Alexis who has broken out of her reverie and starts to smile. Martha releases Kate from the hug and kisses here cheek before stepping away.

Alexis rushes to hug Kate. "Hey Lex! Thanks for inviting me over." before whispering in her ear "Thanks for giving your father a bit of a push in the right direction, he really helped me open up to him."

Alexis nods "My pleasure. I hoped my advice helped him." she whispers back ,so that her dad, whom she notices is craning his neck to hear what we were saying before looking away. "You're always welcome here Kate, I was hoping you'd come. Besides for you there is no invitation needed" Alexis replies out loud before releasing Beckett and stepping back. She noticed how her dad walked up to stand beside Kate and wrapped his arm around her waist. "And by the looks of it, I take it,that a bit of my advice worked" Alexis says while winking.

Kate and Rick both blush, "Now, Now Pumpkin. Your advice could have gone either way." Rick tells his daughter and Kate turns to bury her face against his shoulder.

"I know that dad, but by the way you and Kate are acting, and how you both blushed. I think it's safe to assume that something good happened to you two." Alexis replies before laughing at the two of them.

"Lex, stop teasing us. For the record, yes we're together. No we haven't discussed it properly yet. Also we haven't told anyone as yet." Kate says after she lifts her head off Rick's shoulder.

Alexis starts to laugh again, which causes the both of them to try and suppress their smiles from her antics "For the record" She emphasizes, "I didn't ask, but thank you for letting us know."

"You're welcome Pumpkin, we were going to tell you and grams first anyway. Now who's hungry, we got some food to make." Rick says while letting go of Kate and claps his hands.

"Why don't the two of you go freshen up." Martha tells the two of them

"Kate you can go first and I'll go after you. You can use my bathroom if you want. Also borrow my sweatshirt or tshirt or something to keep you warm if you want." Rick tells her.

"I think you still have some clothes you left over from the last time Kate. But if you need anything, I'll lend it to you." Alexis tells her.

"Thanks Lex." Kate grins.

Kate grabs his jacket from him as he walks past, Rick quickly tugs it off giving it to her, before heading off with Martha, to the kitchen. Beckett smiles and shakes her head before turning to Alexis. "Are you mad, at the new developments between your father and I?." She takes off her jacket also and walks over to hang it up on the coat rack near the door to dry.

"No? Why would I be mad. We were all hoping that it would happen soon, and well it did. I could see that my dad truly does care for you and it wasn't just a hopeless crush. Besides I'm glad it's you, just don't break his heart. Alexis replies before giving Kate another hug.

"That's good, I'm glad because you're important to the both of us and I wanted to know if you were okay with this." Alexis squeezed her tighter in response.

''Why don't you go freshen up and yell if you need anything. Your clothes are in Dad's closet in his room." Alexis let's her go to freshen up.

And that's what Kate does, she finds a pair of jeans she left behind that she's been looking for and borrows a blue sweatshirt from Castle. She goes to shower and dries her hair quickly before changing to join the Castle's for dinner. She walks out Rick's bedroom to find Alexis sitting on the couch flipping through the channels for something nice to watch. Once Alexis see's that Kate's back she switches off the TV and walks over to join her.

"All set?"Alexis asks her.

"Yep! Let's go help your dad, just in case he adds something extra, that he wasn't supposed to." Alexis laughs in response and leads Kate to the kitchen.

"A glass of wine Katherine?" Martha asks as they reach the Kitchen, she already has her own in her hand and is halfway through it.

"Yes please." Kate replies with a smile, her focus shifts to Rick and now Alexis who has joined in to help him cook. They're both standing near the stove but she can't see what they're preparing on it, because Rick is blocking it.

Martha hands her the glass of wine before turning to see what has her focus. "They're wonderful people and you do know that you're just as much part of the family"

"They're truly amazing, you included. I haven't met anyone like this, well not since my mother died. He brings out a part of me no one has seen, he makes me happy." Kate replies

"Well dear, let's toast to that. To family" Martha raises her glass near Kate's

"To family" Kate responds, clinking their glasses together and takes a sip.

Alexis turns around to face them, "Would you like some wine darling?" Martha asks her.

"No thanks grams, I'm good." Alexis replies

Martha and Kate share a look before laughing. Martha composes herself first, "Richard dear, are you sure she's yours? She's absolutely nothing like us."

Ricks laughs from where he's standing near the stove, "Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure she is mother."

Kate watches as Alexis groans and then whispers to Kate "They do this everytime."

Kate giggles and Alexis joins her "well maybe you should, accept it next time and shock them." She whispers back.

Alexis gives Kate a feed the birds motion, "Maybe I should, I wonder what their reactions would be?" She says in a thoughtful tone.

As Beckett was about to reply Rick calls Alexis to come and check to see if the food is ready. She shoots Beckett an apologetic look before turning around to help her dad.

Kate and Martha continue to have a conversation with Rick and Alexis chiming in at some times.

Alexis then goes to set up the dining room table which Beckett helps her with. Once the food is done Rick excuses himself to go freshen up and sort himself out. When he comes back. Kate swears he never looked cuter in his faded jeans and sweatshirt and his hair without gel, which makes it flat. After a quick kiss from Beckett and Castle. They all sit down for a dinner that tasted divine and a room filled with love and chatter. There was never a dull or silent moment in that time.

After dinner when the place was cleaned. Which everyone helped to do, Alexis and Martha went to bed leaving Castle and Beckett to be left alone.

"Finally a moment to ourselves." Rick says with a grin before drawing Kate in close to kiss.

"Very eager to get me alone Castle." Beckett replies before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Yeah well, we needed privacy to do that. You look pretty cute in my sweatshirt by the way." Rick replies breathlessly near her ear. He shifts his arms so that one hand is on her waist and the other is drawing circles on her lower back.

Kate nibbles on his ear " Why thank you, you don't look as half bad yourself. But on an important note. We need to discuss somethings first."

Rick moans "Well would you like to discuss it in my bedroom, I'm sure a lot of future meetings will happen there. Might as well get a head start." And with that he starts kissing down the underside of her jaw all the way to a sensitive spot on her neck. Where he starts to bite and suck, which brings out a moan from Kate

"Castle, babe focus. What are we going to tell everyone?" She says breathlessly wondering how he managed to find the sweet spot so quickly.

"Babe?" Castle stops his movement to look at her. Before he let's out a huge grin "I like it" he says before pecking her lips quickly before continuing his movements from before. "I am focused" he tells her

"Focused on marking your territory on my neck" Kate teases

Rick pauses to look at his handiwork, yep he did good. "We'll tell them when ever and whatever you want to tell them. It's up to you."

"You're so sweet, maybe we should keep it a secret for now. Cause if anyone at the Precinct or Montgomery had to find out..." she trails off

"Then we won't be able to carry on what we're doing without consequences" Rick finishes for her. "I'll stop shadowing you, that's if you want me too. If it means that it will be easier for you and for us."

"NO!" Kate softly shouts at him. "Don't you ever stop shadowing me because of that. We'll take it one day at a time and when the time comes well, we'll figure it out like we always do."

Rick nods in agreement "I think we should tell your dad first. And then Lanie, Ryan and Espo."

"Yeah I'm going to tell him in the morning, maybe you could come and visit him with me if you would like?" She asks him

"I would love to" he replies before Kate kisses him.

"I say, we mess with Lanie, Espo and Ryan for as long as we can before they find out and then see who finds out first." Kate says

"My, my, my Miss Beckett, who knew that you were so evil and naughty." Rick says in a husky voice

"Well take me to your bedroom and I'll show you how naughty I am." She whispers back seductively.

With that Rick leads her to his bedroom whilst kissing her and her returning the kisses. Luckily they don't bump into anything on the way. Once inside with the door shut and locked. Their night became filled with the throws of passion and love.

On Monday when it was time to go back to work. Kate's body was littered with bruises and hickies, of Rick marking his territory. Most of them covered by her clothes and a few that had to be covered with makeup. No one had notice that she was walking a bit funny.

Rick wasn't as bad as Kate. But she did mark her territory as well.

When they arrived in the morning separately of course. Everyone noticed the smiles from Kate and they both were in a good mood.

Rick left to go get Kate her coffee and when he came back and handed it to her she saw the heart that the froth formed was on top. He winked as he gave it too her and she blushed a little bit.

That's how they spent the rest of the day when they weren't working on the case. They were finding ways to tease and make each other blush. Sneaking kisses when they were completely alone

Her team as well as Lanie were oblivious as ever...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. I apologize for taking so long to update it. Please read/review I would really appreciate and I am going to write more and I already have a bunch of ideas that I can't wait to share. Btw if you stuck around till the end and also read the authors note. I'm thinking of doing a scene rated M. So should I do it or not? Mehhhhh**

 **Anyway thank you so much fellow Castle and Caskett fans.**

 **Mmmkayyyy Byeeeeeeeeee *wink***


End file.
